The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPH13239’. ‘KLEPH13239’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in July 2010 in Latina, Italy between the female Petunia variety ‘Surprise Orange Twist’ and the male Petunia variety SUN SPUN ‘Red’.
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEPH13239’ was selected from the group in April 2011 of plants in Latina, Italy, having orange-red flowers with greyed-orange throats and darker greyed-orange veins. In April 2011, ‘KLEPH13239’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal tip cuttings and meristem tissue culture. ‘KLEPH13239’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tissue culture and terminal tip cuttings.